Tom's Ramblings
by Aarati
Summary: Young Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. ponders on many subjects. He has a feeling that he is so much better than every one else in this world and he is always proven right in this count. *sigh*
1. Tom on Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling. No money is being made from this. **

Chapter 1: Tom on Peace

Tom was a peaceful boy. At least, he liked to think himself peaceful, until that is when he was not peaceful at all. Then, things got rather ugly didn't they? Or beautiful depending on the perspective. Things would start to rattle and shake when non-peaceful thoughts entered his mind. People would start having hard time breathing; their faces would first take on a pink hue then would take a dive and turn blue. He has never seen what color came after blue, as he was always able to return to a peaceful frame of mind before the situation got too drastic.

Tom knew that nobody else in his orphanage was able to make objects move, nor could anyone else stop another person from breathing with just a thought. Tom also thought himself a very special boy. And that is what calmed him on his not so peaceful moments. He knew he was special, he knew he was better than the rest of them. For, why else would he have these marvelous powers? So, he showed them mercy. He let them breathe, and let them get on with their insignificant lives. He fixed the objects that he has broken during his rage and smiled kindly at the inferior people and pitied them.

Poor, poor creatures, He thought. Then, he would shake his head full of silky black hair and his aristocratic nose would scrunch up in the most invisible manner and he would glide out of the room and leave the occupants in peace.

He was so magnanimous.


	2. Tom on War

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Tom on War

War was such a bore. Tom rather didn't like war. It caused chaos, where Tom absolutely adored order. Order to Tom, meant that he knew exactly where everything was, where it will being the future and how exactly it would get from Point A to point B. Order, to Tom, meant control and most of the time, in his short life, he didn't have control at all.

Apparently, just because he was only nine years of age meant that he was immature and unable to handle responsibility! Just because other nine year old with their measly minds and their childish ways showed such traits of immaturity and irresponsibility doesn't mean that he should be treated according to the laws made for inferior beings. But, alas, he would show them that he was mature, much more mature than them even and let this matter rest for now. Besides, he was content to rule (to control) from the shadows for right now. If he asserted his right to rule, that would surely spark a revolution and start a war. And Tom did not like war.


	3. Tom on Schoolwork

Disclaimer: Is not Mine :)

Tom on Schoolwork

If there was one thing that Tom could rely on, it was schoolwork. He knew for sure, come hell or heaven, gone past and coming future, that children would have schoolwork as long as there was a future for humans. Tom liked schoolwork. He would even go as far as to say that he was fond of schoolwork.

One might ask why a being as great, as special, as god-like as Tom would be fond of something so mundane? Well, for one, it was just one more way for Tom to showcase his superiority from his year mates. He didn't need to prove himself to anyone, you see, but some people are blind and others live their inferior lives in denial. So, really he was helping them by sowing them ruthlessly that he was so much better than them. After all, they had to learn their place on day or another.


	4. Tom on Knowledge

Disclaimer: I don't want to be sued...

Tom on Knowledge

"Knowledge is power."

Tom has that figured out by the tender age of four. The first four years of his life, Tom struggled. He was so little but that didn't mean that he needed to be babied! He was of a superior species after all.

He was always left behind, the butt of the joke and he could think of countless other offenses. Had he the time, he could fill a whole book with perceived offense to his self, his dignity, his pride and of course his superior intellect. So, at the age of just four, Tom had discovered that he could use people. It wasn't like he could make someone follow his bidding with just a thought—that skill came a bit later. Rather, he could use his knowledge of them (their likes their dislikes, their beliefs, their behavior) to manipulate them to what he wanted them to do.

It was amazing. IT was exhilarating. He was like a spider—an amazing spider—spinning his silky webs and trapping the feeble minded but instead of consuming their dying bodies, he used his refined threads as a skilled puppeteer would use his strings.

The best par was, of course, that the people didn't know they were doing what Tom wanted them to do. They foolishly thought that their actions were of their own volition. And this alone brought the greatest joy to Tom. At times, he would smile so much, so widely that others fears for his slipping sanity and would scuttle away in fear. This too brought great joy to Tom.


	5. Tom on Snakes

Tom on Snakes

Tom hated snakes. He thought that snakes were rather, uncool. The snake was weak. It was blind. It slithered on its belly having no pride. It hissed as if in eternal pain. Last but not least, it basked in the sun's warmth clearly showing its dependency! He could go on, of course, about why he thought snakes weak and undeserving of Tom's great presence.

But this was before he met a snake and changed his mind. Before he met the snake, King, he was just ignorant. Now he knew that snakes were intelligent and prideful, slithering on their belly was just a way for others to underestimate their caliber and for them to get their way.

The snake, King, who's names wasn't really King, taught him much. The first lesson being that the English language wasn't really sufficient. Which just went to show how much more superior snakes were in this aspect. An example of the insufficiency is the snake word "sssarokarnnnnaa" which means ruler or King but also signifies something precious such as a home or nest.

And because the snakes themselves presented such undeniable proof that all his theories on them were wrong, he could admit that he was mistaken. So, Tom being the adaptive creature that he was, he changed his theory to fit the evidence. The snake was a magnificent animal, not the weak, belly crawling animal he had previously thought.

The snake belied and used one's preconception to their own advantage. Rather like Tom, they were. Now, could any creature made in the image of Tom be inferior or weak? Why, that thought was laughable!


End file.
